GX Tag Force: Learning to Climax
by Hiyuusha
Summary: The GX tournament approaches. As Duelists across the world converge upon Academy Island, Konami finds himself facing troubles more domestic. A late night rendezvous with Alexis has left his partner rather angry. Fortunately, she has a few ways to calm her down. M FOR MATURE


_Alright, vacay's over. Surgery's done. Time to get back to work. Expect TF2 updates sometime in the following week. But first, a small interlude with lil' Konami Edge._

* * *

_**GX TAG FORCE 2.5  
Learning to Climax**_

When Konami got back to his dorm room that night, he had expected a few things:

An unmade bed, left in a mess as he raced to class that morning.

A standing laptop, filled with new deck recipes to test against Bastion.

And a broken light bulb, that even now flickered on and off from the ceiling.

What he hadn't expected was to find his partner Wisteria waiting for him, seated in his chair like some angry parent.

"Finally back, are you?" she asked through pursed lips and narrow eyes. "Let me guess, you were out dueling Jaden again?"

"Alexis actually," Konami corrected. "She didn't believe me when I said I dueled Seto Kaiba."

"I don't care if you dueled Yugi Muto himself. We had plans for today, and you stood me up. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was?"

Konami frowned and thought back to their last encounter. He didn't remember making plans with her back then, though if he did, it would explain why she looked so upset. She was probably waiting for him all day, growing angrier and angrier with each passing second. Her patience must have finally snapped too, for she didn't even wait three seconds before making her displeasure known.

"Well?" she barked. "Are you going to keep standing there looking stupid, or are you planning to explain yourself?!"

Konami stood still, racking his brain for the words that would save him. On any other day, he would have shot back with some snarky comment, but the day's event's had taken their toll. Alexis had left him exhausted both physically and mentally, and despite the endless pages of homework he still needed to complete, he'd actually planned on sitting down and relaxing the moment he got back.

With Wisteria there, however, that plan had been thrown out the window.

He was on the verge of giving up. Of bowing down to her whims and suffering her wrath, but just when he was about to bend the knee, an idea suddenly sprang to mind. An idea that might make her bow down instead.

It began with an apology.

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping forward to close the distance between them. "I must have forgotten that we planned to meet. But if it makes you feel any better, I didn't come back from Alexis alone."

"Oh?"

He took another step forward.

Wisteria narrowed her eyes at him, perhaps suspicious of his intentions.

As she should be, for there was no way she could resist what he was going to give her.

The time was nigh. It was now or never.

With no other choice, he reached into his pants and whipped it out.

Wisteria gasped, shocked.

"This little guy has been itching to have some fun tonight. I was actually planning on dealing with him myself," Konami explained, stroking it, "but since you bothered coming all the way here, I guess I can leave him to you instead."

"_Oh_," Wisteria breathed. "_Really?_"

"It's all yours," he nodded, sticking it in her face. "That is, if you want it."

Oh, Wisteria wanted it. She had for a while now. The Urge had hounded her for days. It ripped and tore away at her each night. As it had every night, ever since she first chose to cradle her partner's broken soul. Even now, the Need called to her, begged her to take a stand, to make a move before someone else could do the same. Now, it seemed her chance had finally come.

Smiling gently, she reached for his dragon and grabbed it by the shaft.

"Thanks for the meal," she said.

And she slid the head in her mouth.

Her first thought was that it was salty. It scraped against her tongue, pressing against her taste buds and making her face turn sour. Then, as soon as the sensation began-it was gone, replaced by the delicious taste she'd desired for so long.

It was thick. And strong. And so wonderfully _stout_. It expanded in her mouth, growing-exploding, until she barely had room to breathe.

"So?" Konami asked, smirking as he towered above her like a bronze adonis. "How is it?"

Wisteria moaned. She couldn't speak. To do so now would be to release it from her grasp, to set it free from her honeyed lips. Now that she finally had it, there was no way she could let it go. She ran her tongue along it's side, discovering more of the exotic flavors wreathed along its skin.

"Guess you like it," Konami said.

He looked pleased, as he should be. He had done well in preparing this gift, and it was delivered with such confidence that she had no choice but to praise him. It was wonderful, and especially tasty. Not at all like that lout Czar's back at North Academy. His was so small and limp that she hadn't even touched it, much graced it with the tip of her tongue. How could she, when she only wanted the best? Only perfection would please her, and against all odds, Konami had delivered.

She smacked her lips, chancing a glance toward his face. He was staring at her. Always staring. As if he were some stalker in the night, waiting to pounce on his unsuspecting prey. His eyes, so deep and dangerous. His lips, set in that firm, all-knowing smirk.

She'd seen that expression before, and it bore through her now just as it had then.

But Konami hadn't been himself last time. He'd been her enemy. Not the proud and melodramatic soul who stood before her now, but the cold and callous King who sought the drown the world in light.

_Don't you want to play bad guy together? Or would you rather we just be bad?_

The thought came to her unbidden, freezing her in her tracks. She closed her eyes and moaned. Today hadn't been the first time she thought of King, and she was quite certain it wouldn't be the last. After all, to partner with Konami was-at least in some regard-to partner with that light-loving demon as well. The two were forever linked, like two sides of the same coin. He was simply the Konami who didn't care. The Konami who knew what he wanted and would do anything to take it. And he'd said for himself that he wanted _her_.

Wisteria squirmed, a guilty warmth blooming within her as she continued to bob her head. Her mind wandered, fantasizing about what would have happened had she accepted King's offer. Would he have made her his slave? Thrust her into a world of wild white pleasure?

Now that he was defeated, she would never know. A part of her was glad she'd never have to find out. The other...couldn't help but wonder.

She'd been flustered when he propositioned her, not that she'd ever admit it to Konami's face. And the thought of ruling over others appealed to her even now. Doing it beside the only person she'd ever think of as an equal? Well, that would have been-she smiled, savoring the throbbing, hardening beast in her mouth-d_elicious_.

The two of them would have been unstoppable together...

...But it would have been wrong. She knew that now. She knew it as certainly as she knew the sun would rise tomorrow. Because Konami would never act as King had. He was too hopeless. Too chained to the ideals _that girl_ had instilled in him. Once, Wisteria had hoped to rid him off them. To turn him into someone like her, to set him on the path of solitude and watch him spiral out of control. But in trying to change him, she found that she'd only changed herself.

She smiled, taking the shaft in deeper.

Suddenly, she found herself preaching the same ideals he had; facing foes far greater than she'd ever imagined for nonsense like bonds and friendship. And that buffoon had helped her all the way. He'd always been there for her, whether he liked it or not. Even when it meant being her enemy, even when it meant facing vampires themselves! He'd always ended up aiding her, and she hated him for it...

Because it only made her love him more.

_"Mrpgh?!"_ she choked, so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to realize that she'd plunged too deep.

The beast, once docile and gentle now raged down her throat, filling her so much that she couldn't even breathe! She glanced up at Konami, an unspoken plea forming in her eyes. And for all his faults, he thankfully listened.

With a gasp, she found herself freed from the throes of desire, and she immediately doubled over to cough out a breath.

"Careful," Konami said, as if mocking her situation. "We wouldn't want something bad to happen now, would we?"

"Shut up," she growled.

"Don't come at me with that attitude," he replied. "You're the one who tried to take it in all at once. What's the hurry, anyway? There's no need to rush."

Right. He was right. Though darkness had fallen, no curfew was in place. Thanks to the tournament, those with partners were free to mingle for as long as they pleased. As long as they showed up to class the next morning, no one would care what they got up to over the course of the night.

That suited Wisteria just fine.

She swirled her tongue. The beast's many flavors still swam and embraced her, restoring her appetite and instilling a desire for more. She leaned forward and gave the head a long, dirty lick.

"Yeah, that's the way," Konami said. "Take it nice and slow. Savor it, enjoy it. It is, after all, your favorite reward."

"_Mmmmph..._yes..." she agreed, "my favorite..."

She licked it once more, then leaned forward and kissed the tip.

She saw Konami smile, perhaps impressed by her resolve. If her mouth wasn't busy, she would have smirked. He really shouldn't have been surprised. He was dealing with a Fujiwara, and they never settled for anything but the best.

It was why she'd chosen him as her partner. He was one of the two most powerful Duelists on campus, and Jaden was far too immature to even think about teaming up with. Besides, from what she'd seen, the Rhodes girl had already staked her claim.

If she were honest, she preferred it that way. After all, Alexis teaming with Jaden meant one very important and outstanding thing:

That Konami Kodo was free to be hers.

_She slid forward and sealed her lips tight around the base._

Yes. Konami was hers. All hers. And that meant she got to enjoy things Alexis didn't.

Things like victory.

_She slid back and forth._

Like being Number One.

_She swirled her tongue._

Like claiming the title of Champion and letting everyone know that she was the best!

_She took a deep breath and devoured his it whole._

Who in the tournament could possibly compete against them? She was the Queen of all Rituals! He commanded a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! What were a couple of HERO and Cyber Angel-using Duelists compared to them?! Nothing. Nothing at all!

_She was moving fast now; gorging herself at a rapid pace. _

She could have them hunted down, if she so desired. She had the money. The power, too. An army of Duelists was inexpensive to her; a mere drop in the vast coffers of the Fujiwara bank. If she chose, Konami's 'friends' would be accosted day and night, pushed to the edge of their limits and beyond. In the end, their own bodies would force them to lose, and they'd be tossed from the tournament, humiliated and undone.

_Her speed increased, rising with the thought of such sinister machinations._

It would be so simple...almost embarrassingly so. And that was why she just couldn't do it.

_She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow._

No matter what one might say about her personality, none could deny that she had her pride. Hiring another for something she could do herself was an affront to her role as queen, and she'd die before letting anyone think that she needed them because she couldn't beat the duo herself.

Make no mistake, she would face Rhodes, and her horrid red HERO, but it would be with _her _deck-_her_ skills! Her partner alone would suffice as aid, and when they won, there would be no mistake!

She moaned in delight, hungrily sucking on the stick. She could feel it coming now. The delicious treat was ready to pop. There was no stopping it. It was inevitable.

Just like Alexis and Jaden's defeat.

_"Taste it now, my destructive Burst Cream!"_

Light exploded from the wet, consumed head, filling her mouth with its delightful white fluid. She let out a gasp and slid back her mouth, releasing the pipe with a loud, vulgar pop.

A small drop of the substance trickled down the side of her mouth. She wiped it off with a finger and ran it across her tongue.

"Delicious as always," she said. "Your taste suits me well."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Konami replied.

Oh, she'd done more than enjoyed it. She'd embraced it, loved it, experienced nirvana. She'd have to try it again sometime, when life and dueling didn't get in the way.

She swallowed the last of the vanilla ice cream, smirking as the cold mouthful slid down her throat.

Blue-Eyes White Popsicles were simply the best.

And soon, everyone would know that she was, too.

-**GX-**

_Sponsored from Industrial Illusions, it's Duel Monsters Foodies!_

_You use them in battle, now eat them too!_

_Emerge from the shadows with the Red-Eyes Black Carrot: a delicious, freshly packed vegetable shaped like your favorite Wheeler monster! _

_But what's that you say? You're not feeling healthy? Then there's no need to fear. Just stand back and watch as the Blue Eyes White Popsicle makes itself known!_

_Wrapped in a hard outer shell shaped like the iconic monster itself, this enormous frozen treat is filled to the brim with delicious vanilla ice cream! As the shell melts, the cream is released, creating a cacophany of flavors in your mouth!_

_"Blue-Eyes, attack!" the voice of Seto Kaiba roared. "Destruction Burst Cream!"_

_What more need I say? Duel Monsters Foodies: Embrace Nirvana._

_Foodie Products may contain small traces of peanuts, tree nuts, eggs and wheat. Please be aware of your child's allergies._

_Bzzt!_


End file.
